


Por que mientras estés bien, soy feliz.

by BarbsWolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson se siente culpable y triste. Lo único que lo tranquiliza un poco es saber que Skye estaba recuperándose por fin luego que le inyectaran esa droga, del extraterrestre azul. Estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos cuando Skye abrió los ojos, por fin, y le sonrió. Se sintió completo enseguida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por que mientras estés bien, soy feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, aquí Barby presentándose :3  
> Emmm ok, es mi primer fic publicado en esta pagina, espero les guste :D  
>  Como no encontré ninguno fic sobre Coulson y Skye decidí escribir uno, yo veo cariño ahí :3 no se si en el sentido romántico o de un padre hacia una hija, pero algo hay.  
>  Los dejo leer, ns vms.

  **C** oulson sostenía la mano de Skye. Ella se veía tan frágil y... Débil. Aun recordaba encontrarla cubierta de sangre, muriendo lentamente. Tal vez si no le hubiera propuesto el quedarse, ella no habría pasado por todo lo que paso. Descubrir que... Bueno, no era precisamente humana, quizás. No sabia de donde venia, o quien eras sus verdaderos padres. Que la agente que trato de protegerla terminara muerta. Ella y muchos mas.

 Apretó fuerte su mano. Recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Skye. Estaba cansado, hace días que no podía dormir. En su mente giraban pensamientos, dudas, miedos. Cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad. El estar cerca de  Skye, el saber que estaba recuperándose rápidamente lo tranquilizaba... El 10% el otro 90%... Ni pregunten por que no sabia por donde empezar. ¿Cuando comenzó a sentir algo especial por la hacker? Supuso que desde el principio.

 Ella podía ver las peores situaciones como algo fácil de resolver. Y no dudaba en ayudar si lo necesitabas. Era una de sus mejores características, pero también la que mas le traía problemas. Ya que era por ese principal motivo por lo cual termino con dos balas en el estomago. Extrañaba verla sonreír. Cerro sus ojos pensando en esos momentos, en los que la veía tan feliz.

-Coulson?- Pregunto la tierna voz de Skye a lo lejos. Parecía como con miedo y felicidad a la vez. Luego se dio cuenta que esa voz no era algo de sus sueños.

 Abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón a mil. Cuando la mano de Skye se movió entre las suyas, levanto la vista. Ahí estaba ella, sus mejillas no tenían tanto color como antes pero ahora podía verla despierta. Estaba llorando, en seguida se abalanzo sobre Phill para abrazarlo fuertemente. El agente Coulson sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Las lagrimas salieron pronto, al igual que las de la hacker. Por alguna extraña razón el agente podía decir que algo de la carga que sentía sobre sus hombros se disipo en cuanto tuvo a Skye entre sus brazos. Sintiendo su calor corporal y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. 

-Pensé... Que ya no los vería mas. A ti y al resto del equipo- Se separo de Coupson y lo miro a la cara sosteniéndola con sus manos-. Quiero pedirte perdón, no volveré a cometer una estupidez así, si? Perdóname.

-Yo no tengo nada que disculparte Skye. Yo tendría que pedir disculpas- Phill fue el que inicio el abrazo esta vez. Sosteniéndola cerca-. Te quiero Skye.

-Yo te quiero mas Phill, te quiero muchísimo- Respondió medio llorando ella.

 No sabia si se refería al mismo sentimiento que él tenia por ella. Solo sabia que no le importaba, el tenerla otra vez respirando y despierta era lo único que ponía su mundo en orden. Por lo menos una parte. También sabia que haría pagar a Ian Quinn por el daño que le causo a uno de sus agentes, pero mas importante: Por haber lastimado a la joven que llego a amar.

 El resto del grupo apareció en la puerta del pequeño cuarto medico. Skye sonrió y Coulson entendió que no podía decirle sobre donde venia su cura "milagrosa". Se lo guardaría para si, para evitarle mas preocupaciones o dudas a la hacker. La dejaría que fuera feliz. Claro, si creía necesario decírselo, se lo diría. Pero podría esperar.

 


End file.
